


you didn't expect it?

by Laeana



Series: the world is ours, if you hold my hand [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: (a lot), Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Dating, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Lando adjusts his position in his chair, brings his knees to his chest to be fully wedged in. He bites his lip, a little uncertain, not quite honest with himself …He opens grindr.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Lando Norris
Series: the world is ours, if you hold my hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072220
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	you didn't expect it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_a_yoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/gifts).



Lando is bored. Well, bored is not the right term. It's more that he doesn't have much to do, and he stares bleakly at his computer screen. He can start a live twitch.

But does he really want to ?

He looks at his phone, his conversation open on a message sent to Max. No answer. Carlos also told him to call him if he needed.

Should he find a girlfriend to fill the time, to feel more whole, more him ? It's a tempting idea, an idea that has come back to him a lot lately. He forced himself not to do it because he had other things to do, because he was afraid that he couldn’t love well enough.

Because he was afraid of not finding the right person.

He adjusts his position in his chair, brings his knees to his chest to be fully wedged in. He bites his lip, a little uncertain, not quite honest with himself … 

He opens grindr.

Several profiles scroll and none really pique his interest. Lots of beautiful people, descriptions that seem interesting in themselves, but never enough to make him decide to make a real move. Then-

Is that Fabio Quartararo ?

He narrows his eyes, brings his phone closer to his face. It's definitely him. Or in any case his photo. A pretty row of white teeth, blonde hair, hazel eyes. A sober Fabio as a name. 

No matter who is behind this profile, he is terribly curious. A smile is placed on his lips. Barely a few minutes later, he got a notification. Apparently a match.

He opens the conversation, wondering what to start with. He already has several attempts, ultra impersonal catchphrases, but he would like to do better.

It's not even for him to start this conversation since his match is writing.

Fabio   
  
So ? Formula One driver?   
  


A smile spreads over his lips. It's a game he likes to play.

Fabio   
  
So ? Moto GP driver?   
  


He's probably a fake and Lando can't figure out if he's disappointed or not. He is always so curious, he really wants to continue on this path.

Fabio   
  
What do you want, I have rich tastes :D   
  
So do I !   
  
Great, that already means we have a thing in common. You’re having a good day ? 😊   
  


The banality of the question makes him laugh softly in his chair, perhaps a little thoughtful. He hopes it doesn't fall flat after a few questions, it's the kind of conversation he usually shuns.

Fabio   
  
Well listen …   
  
I was hesitating between a live twitch and staying moping in my villa … 😔   
  
Nothing very exciting.   
  
Boredom made me open grindr.   
  
You ?   
  


He has a response from Max that vaguely appears on his screen. He chases it away without further thought for, he has other things to do. He found something else to do. 

Fabio   
  
A bit the same.   
  
But a too intensive morning.   
  
Hiking in the early morning, observing the surrounding landscapes … ✌️   
  
Getting rid of a too clingy best friend, routine you know.   
  


A smile comes to him once again and he should probably head to his kitchen to try to cook, but something is inextricably holding him back from this conversation.

Fabio   
  
Oh ? 🤨   
  
Is the best friend going to be a problem for our future dates?   
  
never   
  
I couldn’t let it ruin our relationship, babe.   
  
Committed to his relationship, I like it 😌   
  
Tick you some good points there   
  
Everything for you, babe ;)   
  


Lando refrains from pushing a little cry in fangirl mode. It's so … argh. It's almost cliché but he likes it. It's cute, as if his partner is trying to put him at ease, to prove his worth to him.

It kind of goes straight to his heart. He has never taken trust so easily from someone. 

(Maybe Carlos, but he doesn't think about it.)

Fabio   
  
Can I ask you a few questions ? To know if we are 100% compatible ?   
  
Go ahead, I hope I don't disappoint you bb 💕   
  


He sits up in his seat, attentive. So easy to take the fold, to trust the jokes, the teasing. He thinks he can get used to it, maybe a little too quickly.

Fabio   
  
kinks? 😳   
  
Not particularly   
  
for or against the photos? :)   
  
Never against ;)   
  
I hope to have some in return tho 😚   
  
Of course hehe 😉   
  


Lando bites his lip again, sighing softly. He retrieves his phone and goes to his living room. He must still have a few dishes to heat up, that's not much.

He quickly turns on the microwave, turning a few knobs, before sitting down on his kitchen counter. New messages have already arrived.

Fabio   
  
Guess you're not against a little sport?   
  
Bedroom or …?   
  
😳😳   
  
Both?   
  
Probably   
  
Just to check, eh 😂   
  


The beeper interrupts his thoughts. He takes out his dish, trying not to burn himself. It's pretty promising … he tries not to think about it too much, as it's probably still a fake, but still … 

This conversation seems to really get them somewhere and it's something he really enjoys.

Fabio   
  
You know how to cook ?   
  


Lando needs essential information. Maybe in turn to ask questions ?

Fabio   
  
Almost yes.   
  
Because I had a lot of family   
  
And my mother absolutely wanted me to know how to manage on my own   
  
So I don't starve you know 😅   
  
It's a skill that I think would have been useful to me 😂   
  
You don't know how to cook?   
  
...basics ?   
  


He expects a lot of different reactions. It can even be mocking, he's in his twenties and doesn't know how to take proper care of himself.

Fabio   
  
I could teach you if you want ?   
  
Only if you want to of course 😊   
  


A smile again on his features. It seems like he's never smiled so easily. His heart seems oddly light to him. This proposal is simple, but it is already a testament to their investment in the conversation.

Fabio   
  
I would love to 👉👈   
  


* * *

His phone continues to vibrate on the table. Lando doesn't dare take it once more. Several members of his team have already given him curious looks the first time he answered, as he let out a low laugh.

Fabio is apparently very bored.

It's a race week for him, he can't afford to be as available as he would like and it's quite frustrating. Maybe a shame. 

He can't help the smile on his face, he can't wait to be able to continue their conversation and he knows he should probably concentrate more on the debriefing but his part has been over for a good ten minutes.

He is impatient, impatient to know the messages that have been sent to him. He tries to be as interested as possible in what is said.

As soon as the conversation ends, he grabs his phone and hurries out of the room. Not too quickly ; he doesn't run away from his team either, but just enough.

“Hey, cabrón ? What are you doing ?”

He freezes in his tracks, offering an almost embarrassed smile to his teammate who catches up to him quickly.

“Did you find yourself a girlfriend ?” and Carlos seems curious, without any bad intentions.

“I … what would make you think that ?”

The older one slips an arm around his shoulders. A welcome warmth. He's his friend but ... he hesitates to reveal his plans to him. Honestly, he could probably laugh at him.

He's rather in a hurry to slip out of his embrace and check his phone, every minute that passes is a lost minute.

“Your phone ? Perhaps ?”

“Oh, uh … that’s a friend.”

The Spaniard rolls his eyes, not seeming to believe it, at all. He looks down, cheeks burning.

“If you say sp, pequeño, if you say so.”

Carlos emerges and seems to leave him alone, finally. Lando starts his app with a sort of haste.

Fabio   
  
It's not even funny but   
  
I didn't hear the alarm clock this morning   
  
I missed my plane 😅   
  
I'm going to be a little late   
  
They told me it was okay, as long as it didn't happen too often. 🤧   
  
Anyway   
  
News from your side? 🤔   
  
And you still haven’t answered my question   
  
I mean …   
  
Shy? 👀   
  


A charming smile that is caught on his lips. He marinates him gently. He's not against teasing like that. In his motorhome, he lets himself slide on the sofa which decorates the room, he feels in need of love.

He feels terribly drawn to this story, no matter the risks. He doesn't know who is on the other end of the screen and he's still worried that things will turn out badly for him. 

The same question that taunts him earlier, to which he didn’t have time to answer : top or bottom? With that fucking smiley 😋.

Fabio   
  
Both …? 😳   
  
Sorry I couldn't answer   
  
No matter how much I wanted to   
  
I got curious glances   
  
But hey   
  
I hope it's going to be a good weekend.   
  
I want to give you some advice on how to wake up …   
  
But I'm probably no better 😂   
  


It's still a lot of coincidences. That's what strikes him when he thinks about it, because he's not a fool either. His mind starts to wonder and more what ifs are appearing ? 

Fabio   
  
it won't do it bb   
  


This message makes him laugh as much as frown.

Fabio   
  
?   
  
We can't both be messy, otherwise we're going to have problems 😳   
  
And me who thought it was going to be serious 😂   
  
It's very serious 🧐   
  
But awww did I worry you, babe ?   
  
😞😞   
  
Sorry my love, I would never do that again ❤️   
  
I'd rather hear that 🥺   
  


A noise. Someone is knocking on his door. The bubble in which he had slipped then breaks and he launches a vague “I arrive”, slipping a last message to his correspondent.

Fabio   
  
Sorry I have to go   
  
Media duty   
  
See you later 💕   
  


He opens the door and smiles at his teammate who is waiting behind it.

“I thought I was going to have to camp outside your door !”

Lando smiles softly, cheeks slightly flushed at these jokes. It's only a few minutes, Carlos is exaggerating.

“What a drama queen you are anyway.”

He follows his comrade outside. His phone vibrates several times and he allows himself to answer it while walking.

Fabio   
  
Lando ?   
  
Yes ?   
  
No nothing …   
  
See you   
  


He shakes his head, doesn't give himself time to have a lot of doubts. He has to do his job properly, after all. That's what he's here for.

* * *

Contrasting results. The race was complicated. His team told him not to blame himself for his position but it's tough. He feels terrible.

Lando gets dressed quickly and collects his things. He wants to go home as soon as possible. He rubs his eyes, swallows his frustration. 

He pulls his hood back over his head and pockets his helmet, he doesn't want to be disturbed, as he retraces the path to the exit. It's probably childish to want to leave so quickly, but he needs to snuggle up in his blankets and forget about this weekend. Nothing more.

In his car, he takes a minute to breathe. His phone to his right. He turns it back on for the first time. Several notifications all over the place and a name that appears more than others. 

Fabio   
  
Are you okay ?   
  
Babe ?   
  
Lando ?   
  
Answer me please   
  


The last message is a photo. He swallows when he sees it. A photo taken from a low angle, the torso clearly visible, the muscles protruding, the golden skin. 

It's a blow to him. He forgets for a moment everything that has happened before. He blinks, if he still had doubts before, he no longer has any. 

Fabio   
  
😳😳   
  
I managed to get your attention there ?   
  
Fabioooo…   
  
I had doubts   
  
but it's you   
  
I know me too   
  
What a coincidence   
  
You erased my last doubts   
  
😳😳   
  
Don’t drool too much in front of my dream body, babe 😌   
  
Yeah yeah …   
  
I would like to be there to hug you   
  


No matter how much their conversation does him good, changes his mind, his situation is the same. He is still in his car, alone, close to a failed race.

He takes another breath, looks at the few people who venture here and there, who in turn leave this Grand Prix …

And he decides to be more daring than he has ever been.

Fabio   
  
So why don't you come ?   
  


* * *

To say he's nervous is an understatement. Lando still wonders what he just got into. His fingers are shaking as he buttons his shirt and he has to do it a few times, shaking his head.

In fact, it looks like him.

He has no reason to feel that way. They exchanged messages for months, it was still two weeks before they managed to fix a date, Fabio appreciates him for the way he is.

But still, he's scared. What if he takes a wrong step, and if it's too awkward between them and if …

Too much apprehension creeps into him and yet he grabs a jacket anyway before getting into his car. He enters the address they agreed upon on his phone and uses his playlist to try and relax further.

It's … a nice restaurant. Chic but calm in appearance, where they will not be disturbed. He shows up at the reception, because of course, it’s Fabio who chose the location and who made the reservation and butterflies seem to fly in his stomach when he’s directed to a more remote place.

It's a more private part of the room, away from prying eyes, and he knows his companion did it out of respect for him, for them, for their privacy.

He takes a few steps and his gaze falls on Fabio, seated, in a suit without a tie, a few buttons undone, biting his lip slightly. Maybe as nervous as he is and the sight relaxes him.

When the Frenchman sees him, he gets up and, where he doesn’t expect it, comes to take him in his arms. He has plenty of time to breathe his Cologne, something expensive but soft.

When they part, a slight pinkish tinge takes part on their cheeks, both of them.

“I promised you a hug, didn't I ?” Fabio smiles weakly, as a greeting.

Lando can’t help but smile back, almost bright, his heart already swelling with affection towards the older man. Only by a few months.

“I'm … glad to be able to see you.” He lets his fingers wander slowly over the Frenchman's cheek, barely a touch.

Fabio puts his hand on his. His inhibitions seem to finally disappear. It's good, it will be fine, he has nothing to fear. The hazel eyes of his partner seem full of promise, a barely veiled tenderness.

“Maybe shall we sit ?”

The suggestion makes him laugh and they take their places facing each other. The seat is comfortable and he has a direct view of his interlocutor and his pretty face.

“So why this place ?”

“Actually … actually I had to go so far as to ask advice from several other pilots, it was embarrassing.” Fabio confides, shaking his head, as if to chase away the memory “But it was worth it apparently.”

Do his eyes shine that much ? Maybe … his cheeks heat up a bit more but he feels oddly flattered. The older one pays attention to him and how he feels, as if he is the most interesting person in the world.

The same feeling as when they exchanged messages. That of being completely unique.

“Yes thanks. It's a beautiful place but … but more than anything, it's being with you that makes this moment unforgettable.”

Fabio freezes for a moment, visibly surprised,cheekbones crimson for a moment:

“Very cheesy … but adorable. And to think that we still had to wait more than two weeks before seeing each other …”

“We can say that the wait was worth it ?”

They exchange glances, fiery glances. The impression of knowing each other since forever. Until some time ago, he never thought he would have such feelings, have such a relationship.

Lando takes another breath, a little deeper than he needs. He is surely too comfortable already.

And the evening unfolds in the same way, interspersed with dishes. He is happy that they are isolated, their laughter is not really what he would call low key. They understand each other too well, go too well together, and if they sometimes share the same fears and the same concerns, they know just as well how to let go, together.

He is surprised when Fabio pays, because he can do it as well, but this gesture is so spontaneous that his heart capsizes and he takes the opportunity to admire in more detail how well this costume molds the curves of his companion.

They follow each other by car, he doesn’t hesitate to bring the Frenchman home. Caught in the intensity of the moment, Fabio's gaze remains questioning as he places a hand on his chin.

“Can I ?” the older one asks, gently, though he doesn't even have to.

He nods and the Frenchman's lips rest on his. More intensity, he doesn’t have this feeling of shyness. They share the same age and almost the same experience, it's funny when he thinks about it.

Fabio's tongue slips against his and he lets the exchange grow. He wraps his arms around his partner who hums softly, satisfied.

That fire in his stomach never seems enough.

Of all the people he could find, he never believed it was someone so close and so far at the same time. He didn't expect it to be so real, to be able to find love like this. 

It's silly but … he thinks he finally feels free. And happy. He can leave all these models and girls out, he found something more, someone better than all that.

What to say, life is always full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, yes ... I did it ... yes. This ship, that no one used before i think. In fact it was quite fun because it was like a blank paper, I could do whatever I wanted of it, of the characters, of the dynamic of their relationship ... such a great exercice I swear !  
> I hope it was enough for you, Rou ^^
> 
> I don't have much to say, I'm glad it's over, because being the first writing about them also means have no point of reference so I was afraid of getting lost a bit :)  
> Thanks for reading lads.
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
